


Young and Beautiful

by yueshangqingya



Category: mha, 我的英雄学院
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueshangqingya/pseuds/yueshangqingya





	Young and Beautiful

一方面我担心自己笔下的英雄囿于情爱丧失了所谓英雄的神格，而同时又清楚地意识到爱欲之间我等皆是凡人。

 

“咦，没有过吗？那个宅男绿谷，我还以为——”  
“请，请小声一点，午夜老师，还有学生在这里……”  
同事们之间在午饭时间闲话家常是非常日常的活动了，但是这样自然地讨论起自己和那位的亲密活动也太……真不愧是十八禁英雄吗？  
过往的岁月没有在魅力十足的女教师身上留下任何痕迹，一如既往令众多粉丝倾倒的女英雄做了个嘘的手势，会意地压低了声音，听起来却愈发微妙了。  
“虽然是师生，但是作为恋人之间偶尔满足一下对方的小小癖好也是增加感情必不可少的哦～”  
“是……是吗午夜老师，可是，可是少年他从来都没——”  
“虽然不肯说，但是年轻人嘛对于提高刺激感的花样，不可能没有兴趣的吧～”  
“如果是崇拜着你的那个绿谷的话，可能永远也不会告诉你。”  
“这，这样的吗相泽老师……”  
等等为什么相泽老师也被吸引过来了啊！难道讨论恋人的私密活动是什么新兴的风尚吗？  
本身面皮就薄的八木在这种事上完全没有主动权，每次都是任年轻的恋人予取予求，然而绿谷虽然对他的身体表现出让八木无法理解的迷恋，实际做的时候却总是温柔体贴，甚至中规中矩。而八木在这方面本来就没有什么经验，一直以为这样就是非常亲密的活动了。  
此时，他心里忽然有了一丝疑惑，如果说绿谷一直以来都是顾虑到他的身体和感受而克制着，难道绿谷从来没有真正满足过？  
一向不看重肉体欲望的自己，对于这种事只要达到高潮就以为是满足了，可是万一自己的恋人其实想要更多呢。  
八木的脑子里敲起了警钟。

“喂喂，欧尔麦特桑？还在听吗？”  
麦克的大嗓门，果然是跟着相泽一起出现的。  
“啊不好意思，刚刚有点走神了。”  
“既然感到累的话，不如回家休息吧，刚刚我和橡皮头在走廊上遇到根津校长，他说今天下午也没有你的课，放你半天假，让我们来告诉你哦——”  
“咦，校长怎么突然……”  
“早点回家哟——说不定有惊喜等着你yoooooooooo”  
心知问不出什么，眼看周围的学生就要被麦克吸引过来，担心午夜穷追不舍的八木慌忙收拾了东西离开。

虽说平白无故多了半天假，但也没有什么事情可做的八木还是沿着熟悉的街道往家走去。绿谷的事务所业务繁忙，他又为了和平的愿望整日奔波，回家的时间一向很晚，自己的教师生活也是按时上班，两人平时相聚的时间的确不多，此时突然空闲下来，八木才感觉出绿谷不在的时候自己竟然有些寂寞。  
他在十字路口犹豫了一会儿，还是绕路去远一点的大型超市买了新鲜的猪排。  
当八木提着猪排和顺便买回来的一大袋子日用品回家的时候，他第一反应是有人在卧室里。  
玄关处熟悉的鞋子提醒他屋里人的身份，而茶几上摆满的装饰材料和精美的蛋糕盒一下子解释了今天的临时假期和恋人的早归。  
对于校长的关心和爱人的惊喜八木非常感动，但是此时，他心里只有一个孩子气的念头。  
轻手轻脚地放下购物袋，下意识地感慨了一下和绿谷少年在一起之后自己连超市也逛得更加顺手了，八木悄悄地贴着墙摸到了卧室门口。  
“我来了——绿谷少年！！！”  
猛地推开门，果然没有预料到此时会有人回来的绿谷并没有在自己家里锁门的习惯。  
“欧欧欧欧欧尔麦特——？？？？？”  
回应他的是绿谷出久惊慌失措的大叫，以及……  
“绿，绿谷少年……？”  
出现在打开的门内的是半褪着裤子坐在床边的绿谷出久，以及被绿谷抱在怀里的，明显被用于某些不可告人的目的的，熟悉的红蓝色英雄服。  
而此时，显然是由于措手不及，英雄服上溅得斑斑点点，一看便知发生了什么。  
“对对对对不起欧欧欧欧欧尔麦特，我我我我一定会弄干净的，太对不起了请原谅我……不对这明显是没办法原谅的事情吧我该怎么办啊啊啊啊啊啊这种情况到底要怎么办啊总之先找时光机吧——”

就算情况是很尴尬没错但是请不要突然穿越到别的番啊！

发现恋人偷偷用自己的英雄服自慰而当场石化的八木俊典回过神来，绿谷已经陷入了碎碎念的无限循环，显然打算在nonsense的空间裂缝里躲到地老天荒。  
“喂，回神！”他拍了拍青年的肩膀，果不其然发现对方惊吓地缩了一下。  
绿谷努力把通红的脸在欧尔麦特的英雄服后面，而虽然自己面颊上也是一片滚烫，却仍然秉承一贯的自己是长辈要起到带头作用原则的八木也在努力装出一副若无其事的样子。  
“哈哈，不就是……年轻人嘛，都可以理解，你不要这么慌啊哈哈哈哈哈……”  
Shit，绿谷少年半裸着抱着自己英雄服的样子怎么……有点火辣？  
脑子里不合时宜地响起了午夜的调笑，八木偷偷吞了口唾沫。  
“原……原来少年你喜欢这种play啊，为什么不早点告诉我呢，我们，可，可是恋人啊哈哈哈哈哈”  
“不是这样的！”年轻人大声打断了八木，他面红耳赤：“我喜欢欧尔麦特，欧尔麦特能够喜欢对我来说就很好了。”  
带着雀斑的脸上泪汪汪的表情让八木回想起当初的男孩子，他放在对方肩头的手转而摸了摸那一头柔软的绿色卷发。  
“这是怎么了？不是说好在一起的时候要叫本名的吗？”  
仿佛在给自己打气一样，八木做了几次深呼吸，努力克服内心的羞耻感：“绿谷少年，我不是玻璃做的。”  
“可是——”  
“我明白你的顾虑，但是正如你爱我一样，我也爱着你，你的满足也是我所希望的。”  
他半蹲下来，这样就和还抱着英雄服忘记撒手的青年齐平了。  
“你愿意要这样的身体，对我来说就已经是惊喜了，而这具身体并不像你以为的那么脆弱，毕竟我可是凭着它在第一的位置上挺过了几十年呢。”  
“况且……有些东西，不试试怎么知道我会不会喜欢呢？”  
八木发誓绿谷的眼睛在他说完这句话的一瞬间亮了起来。  
“真，真的可以吗，欧——俊典？”  
“当然可以——我是说你今天想的，其他的……那些乱七八糟的东西我可是不会答应的！”  
绿谷这才反应过来自己还抱着被弄脏的英雄服，刚刚消下红晕的脸颊一下子又涨红了：“对不起！！！我会清理干净的！！！”

回答他的是年长的爱人缓慢脱去西装外套的声响。  
“那个先不急”他的爱人说，声音里带着努力克制的羞怯：“我想说的是，既然你喜欢我的英雄服，那你想不想尝试一点特别的东西？”

接下来的半小时绿谷带着重新被爱人挑逗起的勃起坐在床上，眼巴巴地盯着紧闭的浴室门。  
八木在他激动地点了头之后就从他从来没看过的衣柜深处翻出了一个盒子，并且带着它进了浴室锁紧了门。  
于是绿谷只能看着浴室门，竖起耳朵仔细听门后细微的喘息和闷哼，恋人正在做什么这样的认知让他硬到发痛。  
而当八木终于打开门的时候，绿谷出久猛地捂住了鼻子。  
瘦削高挑的金发男人身上，是一件只存在于连绿谷这样的骨灰级粉丝也仅有过几面之缘的早期影像资料中的英雄服。  
靛青色打底的战衣上用红色线条和银白色块装点，身后的披风是和他双眼一样的湛蓝。  
那是绿谷曾在希尔德博士的资料中看到的，欧尔麦特赴美留学期间的英雄服。  
眼下这身制服明显经过了时光的洗礼，即使是当时最顶尖的材料，如今也显得褪色陈旧，但那随着动作轻微扬起的披风，仍旧和主人的双眼一样倒映着天空的颜色。  
“怎……怎么样？”  
见绿谷久久没有做声，八木微微缩了下肩膀，小心地问。  
“太——太棒了！！！”青年的眼睛亮得像星星，他毫不犹豫地站起来，一把抱住有些不自信的恋人：“天哪，这样的俊典，简直太好看了，我太喜欢了！”  
八木在爱人怀中露出一个有点瑟缩的笑。  
怎么会好看啊，没有了年轻时健美的体魄，这套衣服简直像挂在一具骷髅身上。  
然而就是这样的身体，让面前的青年露出如此迷恋的目光。  
八木在迷失在恋人的亲吻中前及时推开了对方。  
面对疑惑的绿谷，他再次鼓起勇气：“出久，你想不想……和年轻的我……”  
青年显然会错了意，他摇着头，反复地说俊典这样就很好了。  
而八木捧起他不断摇晃的脑袋，对着那双森林一样的眼睛认真地说：  
“但是我想，绿谷少年，我希望你可以把我当成年轻的样子来做一次。”  
绿谷睁大眼睛看着爱人，在弄明白对方确实是认真的之后，他露出了一个柔和的笑。  
在等待恋人回应的时间里暗自惶恐的八木再一次被吻住了，他的爱人轻而易举地把他抱起来坐在床边上。  
“好的”他听到他的少年温柔地说。

老式的英雄制服还采用着隐藏拉链的设计，绿谷的手轻而易举地从背后的开口里探入，摩挲着怀中人瘦削的脊背。  
他站在床边，把自己卡入八木的双膝之间，低头吻过嶙峋的颈项和凸起的喉结，当他在喉结上留下咬痕时怀中的身躯颤抖着绷紧了。  
绿谷用力圈住恋人的身躯贴向自己，在腿间贴近另一处火热的硬挺时满意地挺了挺腰，换来怀中人小声地抽气，感到自己的腰被瘦长的双腿夹住了。  
他顺应自己的欲望挺动腰身将两人的性器隔着布料相互挤压，手上的动作却仍然温柔，直到怀中人不难地轻哼出声，夹紧他腰侧的双腿难耐地磨蹭。  
绿谷轻笑的鼻息喷在八木耳侧，他下意识地偏过头去，虽然已经对彼此的身体进行过很多次探索，但八木总是趋于被动，而他直到今天才意识到绿谷一直以来都谨慎而克制。  
当得到默许之后，绿谷似乎在把玩他的身体上得到了极大的乐趣，即使八木能感到青年灼热的欲望已经顶在腿间，游走在身上的双手仍然不慌不忙。  
绿谷认真践行了同年轻的俊典做爱的承诺，带着老茧的手指在每一处曾经应该覆盖着形状优美的肌肉的地方仔细揉捏，仿佛他真的触碰到了健美的线条。  
老式的紧身衣后背拉链开到极低，在爱抚中已经半挂在身上，而八木的锁骨和颈项早已被吻出斑斑红痕。  
他在漫长的前戏中愈发沉迷，青年双手的动作让他回忆起自己曾经拥有的身材和力量。他的心也逐渐回忆起年轻气盛的岁月，年轻人的欲望总是难以克制的，极少主动索取的八木终于忍不住挺起了腰，用腿间的形状提醒爱人自己的不满。  
回答他的是更加富有技巧的抚摸和挤压，对方的硬挺隔着布料压上来的特殊触感让他绷紧了大腿，呼吸愈发火热而急促。  
绿谷的手逐渐转移到八木身前，在肋骨分明的胸膛上打着圈揉弄，仿佛那里真的有一对形状饱满的胸肌——即使是不发动个性的时候，年轻的八木俊典也对它们十分满意。而现在那里只有被骨架绷紧的苍白皮肤，这使得青年的动作带来了不一样的感觉。  
当青年用掌根按住早已挺立的乳头挤压按揉的时候，八木在自己年轻时代的制服里抖着大腿射出了第一次。  
高潮后片刻的失神让他浑身无力地挂在爱人身上，回神后来不及感到羞耻便陷入了激烈的亲吻中。  
绿谷着迷地吻着被汗水和唾液润湿的薄唇，一手沿着汗湿的脊背和后腰滑入臀缝中——果然在让他感到无比火辣的战衣之下爱人一丝不挂。  
这样的制服究竟是怎么设计出来的，拉链开到这么低真的没问题吗。  
一边腹诽一边轻轻按压穴口的绿谷并不意外地发现爱人的小穴已经做好了准备，虽然之前浴室里的动静提示了他，但是真的触碰到柔软湿润的小口还是让他忍不住腰部用力，换来还在不应期的恋人一声轻哼。  
虽然已经硬了很久，绿谷还是认真地把手指探入已充分润滑的小穴，得到对方同意之后，细细摸索对方的身体这件事本身就带来了极大的乐趣。  
而这显然苦了八木，他从不知道爱人的挑逗可以是这样欲罢不能的折磨。刚射完的地方还软着，后穴已经开合着试图吞吐对方的手指。自己不得要领的润滑仅仅叩开了大门，爱人的进入才是自己身体真正想要的东西。只是高潮似乎远远不够，他的身体渴求着和对方的结合。  
而当带着老茧的指尖划过藏着腺体的肠壁时，八木几乎是痉挛着夹住了绿谷的手，他埋首在爱人颈窝，双手本能地攀上了青年的肩头。  
绿谷的手指在饥渴的小穴里反复戳刺，感到肠壁和穴口努力的挽留，他知道爱人已经准备好了，于是抽出手指，将本来就松松垮垮挂着的英雄服又拉下一截，然后抬起怀中人的臀部，在顶入时候吻住对方的唇将惊呼和闷哼全堵了回去。  
八木在终于被填满时发出一声叹息，他搂着绿谷的脖子试图稳住自己，但爱人随即开始了缓慢而持续的抽插。  
他的身体在每一次对方抽离的时候颤抖着挽留，布满青筋的头部摩擦前列腺的刺激感让他张大嘴喘息。  
然而还是不够，他想要更多。  
迷离的蓝色眼睛垂下来，他看到蓬乱的卷发，抱着自己的手臂，还有半挂在自己身上的，熟悉而久远的颜色。  
“出久，啊……出久……”  
青年的动作停了下来，绿眼睛担忧地看着他。  
“俊典，怎么——”  
“快，快一点”下定决心说出羞耻的请求，八木移开视线不敢看年轻的爱人：“当年的我的话，是完全可以承受的哦，还会希望你再用力一点呢。”  
环绕在腰间的手臂一下子收紧了，随即他被整个抱了起来，让他的身体迷恋不已的火热硬物猛地冲了进来。  
仰头尖叫的同时他听到绿谷说：“这样的话，俊典舒服的时候一定要叫出来哦。”  
接下来的时间八木完全失去了身体的控制权，他的后穴痉挛着臣服于在体内冲刺的肉柱，前端再次半硬起来，随着每一次挺动的幅度滴着体液，而乳头早已在唇舌的舔咬下仿佛樱桃一般红肿挺立，每一次触碰都令他半身过电一般酥麻。  
他依稀感觉自己在尖叫，在破碎的喘息里断断续续地哀求着什么。  
“啊……不，不要啊啊——别，别碰……求你……啊啊啊又碰到了就是那里——”  
来不及感到羞耻，极度的快感如狂风骤雨，那个被操干得滚烫柔软的小洞仿佛掌控了他的精神和理智，逼迫他吐出更多露骨的话语向征服他身体的人换取更多的欢愉。  
他从来不知道一向温柔小心的青年的抽插可以这样富有技巧，在被进入前他就已经高潮过，而此时他甚至不知道自己是否又一次高潮。每一次摩擦敏感点的角度都带给他仿佛高潮一样的快感，前端失禁般流出的分不清是腺液还是精水。  
直到此时八木终于明白，仅仅是高潮还不够，远远不够，他想要的远不止这些。  
神智昏乱的金发男人任凭唾液从无法合拢唇角滑落，沿着消瘦的颈项淌下时被吻住吸吮。他努力在快感中保持着呼吸，胡乱地叫着不要，但随着青年在前列腺上的一顶又含糊地说好舒服。  
绿谷知道爱人完全被快感搞昏了头，但对方真心喜爱他这样做又让他信心倍增。  
被困在快感和欲望之中的爱人搂着自己的颈项，沙哑的声音一次次呼唤着绿谷少年。  
“不对哦，年轻的俊典，应该叫我出久。”  
突然生了戏弄的心思，绿谷停下动作，在对方通红的耳畔低语。  
此时的八木哪里听得懂他在说什么，只知道身体里带给他无限欢愉的东西停在了一个要命的地方。  
他狂乱地扭腰，汗湿的刘海被甩到脑后，但是结实的手臂将他固定起来，他无论如何找不到刚才那种令他沉迷的感觉。  
八木隐约知道快感的中断和对方的话语有关，他没有犹豫便向欲望投降。  
“出，出久……啊啊啊出久……动，动一下，求你……哈啊……绿谷少年，我还想要，别停……求你了……”  
没有去纠正最后的错误，绿谷毕竟从来不忍心让爱人难过。  
顶在敏感点上的硬物猛地全根没入，八木倒抽一口气瘫软下去，被绿谷一把捞住重新固定在身前。  
他全身都挂在青年结实的身躯上，双腿环过青年的腰将对方的胯部压向自己，贪婪的小穴似乎恨不得永远把青年的性器含在里面。  
“出久……绿谷少年，好棒啊啊……太棒了，好舒服……”  
大概是曾经的制服给了他某种错觉，抑或是陷入了迷离的幻梦。他感到和自己衰退的身体毫不相称的快乐和渴求，向着他年轻的爱人，渴望着疯狂的爱与性，如同任何一对正当盛年的恋人一样。  
他毫无保留地叫出平日想想便觉得羞耻的话语，刺激着恋人更深更猛的侵犯，他的身体完全向青年打开，在他的幻觉里，他仍是当年那个金色的战神，不再为残破的身体自卑，他可以承受爱人一切的索求和欲望，他年轻的爱人不需要像对待易碎品一样谨小慎微。  
他可以满足他的爱人。  
体内硬物的温度和青年乱了章法的呼吸提示着八木对方的兴奋，和以往的任何一次做爱都不同，绿谷的愉悦显而易见。这种愉悦极大地取悦了八木，他呻吟得更加放肆，腰腹抽动着迎合对方的撞击。  
绿谷的手游走在他的后背和腰身，唇舌迷恋地舔咬着瘦骨嶙峋的胸膛，他的每一处触碰都带给八木深入骨髓的快感，灼热和酥痒从青年指尖深入自己的肌肤之中，他颤抖着向前挺胸躲避后腰的捉弄，却把肿胀的乳头送进对方唇齿。  
绿谷含着他的乳头不住舔弄，含糊不清地叫着俊典的名字。  
而他的俊典回以更加热情的呻吟和尖叫。  
八木在绿谷又一次顶上前列腺的时候达到了高潮，他甚至不知道自己是什么时候硬起来的，而狂野汹涌的高潮冲刷过他的全身，他淹没在排山倒海的快感巨浪之中。  
他不知道自己喊出了什么，或者他根本发不出声音，他耳畔轰鸣，眼前一片白光，全部的感觉都只剩下那个地方仿佛永远不会消退的快感。  
在无与伦比的高潮里八木失去了意识。

当他从短暂的昏厥中清醒时，惊恐地感到一根滚烫的硬物还插在自己身体里，而绿谷已经靠坐在床头，自己正软软地趴在他身上。年轻人的精力真好啊，所以果然绿谷少年之前一直都没有满足过吗……这样的念头竟令他的身体又燥热起来，勉强收了收麻木的后穴，用这种羞耻的方式表示自己还可以继续。  
“给我你的全部……我可以承受的……”  
请给我吧，你所有的欲望和爱，都请给我吧。  
我的少年，我如此地爱着你，以至于想要你的所有。

身体里的硬物又开始移动，以一种令人眼底酸涩的缓慢和温柔。  
他的爱人捧起他的脸颊亲吻，他才意识到脸上遍布泪痕。  
“俊典，你不需要勉强自己，我爱着你所有的样子。”

被摩擦到麻木的后穴又一次瘙痒起来，坚硬的柱体缓慢研磨前列腺的感觉令八木再一次感到兴奋。  
他震惊于身体的饥渴，却又忍不住为自己感到扭曲地庆幸。

“没有勉强，绿谷出久，我是真的想要你。”  
认真地叫着青年的名字，他主动吻上爱人的唇。  
“我想要你，想爱你，想要你的爱和你的全部。”  
“绿谷少年，我爱你。”

紧密相贴的胸膛使得他感受到另一颗心在自己吐露爱语时欢快地搏动。  
果然，喜欢的话，就要及时说出来啊。  
“所以出久有什么想要的话，也一定要告诉我。”

还有什么比与爱人最亲密无间的接触时更好的时机来诉说爱意呢。  
那个羞怯爱哭的少年，那颗年轻莽撞的真心，早已将八木俊典牢牢地俘获了。

绝顶高潮过后继续的温柔性爱带来的持续轻柔的快感，和胸腔中的酸涩一起不住堆积。  
他的少年，即使得到了允许，即使自己仍未满足，却依然把他放在第一位。  
而自己，甚至连满足恋人的能力都没有了。

在没有遇到绿谷出久以前，八木俊典从不知终点的临近是如此无奈而令人难过的事情。  
如果在最好的年岁遇见他的爱人，他有那么多疯狂的幻想想要和他实现，可以一起走过那么多遥远而惊险的旅程，能有那么长的余生和彼此分享。  
不论是欧尔麦特，还是八木俊典，他此生所畏惧的永远只是不能为人付出。  
过去他给了世界一个完美的欧尔麦特，而现在他开始害怕自己无法给绿谷出久一个完整的八木俊典。

“如果……如果能早一点遇到你就好了，如果我真的还年轻就好了……”

他再一次得到了一个吻。  
“我崇拜的英雄，我爱的人，是欧尔麦特，是八木俊典，是你。

青年温柔地吻着他，在爱人唇边低声呢喃。  
“欧尔麦特，我很久以前就爱上你了，从我还是个孩子的时候就爱上你了。”  
下身相连的动作并没有停止，深埋在八木体内的火热依然缓慢地律动，而此时的快感不再是滔天的浪潮，他像是被浸在温热的池水中，随着水波轻柔地摇摆。  
“很久以前，我仰望着天上那轮耀眼的太阳的时候，就在想，我可以触碰他吗，我可以拥抱他吗，我可以冒着被灼伤的危险将他据为己有吗，后来太阳真的落下来了，他仍然耀眼，仍然光芒万丈，但是他并没有烫伤我，当我终于碰到他时，他是那么温暖又那么柔软，他仍是最好的太阳，而他一直都是我的光。”  
青年抱紧了他消瘦残破的爱人。  
“他们说，太阳要落下了，但是我如此庆幸，他落在了我的怀里。”

苍老的皮囊之下那颗年轻的心不受控制地鼓动起来。

缓慢却持续累积的快感终于到达顶峰，当热流在体内爆发时八木终于在温柔的潮水中找到了他的浮木。

 

“我还是，想和你来一场年轻人的恋爱啊，有很多的约会，亲吻，和浪漫激情的夜晚那种……”  
他躺在爱人怀里，结实的手臂环绕着他，八木感到从未有过的满足。  
轻柔的亲吻落在额头上，他的少年笑起来：“我们会有的。”  
“我们会有时间的，会一起走很长的路的。”  
“欧尔麦特，你是我此生最伟大的冒险。”

 

八木俊典在亲密的时候有什么特别的爱好吗？  
他想用最好的年纪和绿谷出久在一起。


End file.
